Femme Fatale
by Mirtilo S
Summary: Em ambos sentidos da palavra. Tanto na sensualidade inescrupulosa - o figurativo, quando ao 'fatale' trazendo óbito - no literal.


Mileena ganhando destaque. Se joga, beesha!

x

A aspirante a princesa cresceu conhecendo dois parâmetros de aparência no seu reflexo. No espelho e na "irmã".

.

Quando ali estava apenas o do espelho, sentia-se uma guerreira, uma lutadora cruel, implacável e infalível. E uma mulher sexy, também. Rebolava, o queixo levado à frente da silhueta curvilínea pelo rosto erguido, exibindo-se consigo, orgulhosa das opulências avantajadas. (A máscara sempre tapando o rosto deformado.) Se autointitulou femme fatale e estava obstinadamente disposta a tudo por seu pai e mestre, Shao Kahn.

Quando ficava lado a lado com Kitana, os joelhos fraquejavam ao observar a sua face impecável. O nariz da irmã tinha formas suaves e era levemente empinado. Nunca fora quebrado, ela era habilidosa demais para tal descuido. Os lábios eram cheios e sempre estavam curvados para o alto, em sinal de clara prepotência. "A beleza não vence batalhas", era o que repetia a si como consolo, mas Mileena sabia quem ganhava as lutas.

.

Desde crianças treinaram juntas - Mileena usando mais força do que necessário - Kitana ganhando com graça, sem esforço. Era revoltante a possível (e futura) traidora ser tão mais forte, sem o sangue Tarkatan fluindo em si. Para extravasar, a gêmea-feia destruía as gargantas inimigas, roía intestinos sentindo o cheiro putrefato invadir as narinas, cuspia a saliva ácida nos rostos aterrorizados, causando ânsia pelo odor e cicatrizes grotescas. Mileena sentia um prazer insano existindo em meio a Crueldade, a Sujeira e a Morte.

A passagem dos anos fez um ódio profundo e envolto em desgosto consumi-la, juntando-se à natureza de pronto insana. Muitos cadáveres foram largados ao relento. Não o dela, nunca o dela, a princesa. A filha ilegítima. A traidora. Kitana seria o prato principal.

(Mas Mileena atrasava com aperitivos. Aperitivos demais?)

.

Jade nunca gostou do clone. Shang Tsung poderia ao menos ter feito algo mais agradável de se olhar, e não aquela criatura tão disforme. Todos no palácio compartilhavam dessa opinião. Uma ótima assassina; cruel e silenciosa. Até ágil, quando não perdia tempo em torturas ou refeições baseadas em restos de órgãos. Mas horrenda. Hedionda, na verdade, pois eufemismos nunca são bem-vindos na sua descrição.

.

A ordem de seguir Kitana, de fazer o mesmo caminho daquele cheiro repulsivo fez Mileena, pela primeira vez em vida sentir os pelos arrepiados. Tentou objetar a ordem de seu mestre, mesmo sabendo que jamais conseguiria. As palavras formaram um bolo em sua garganta. Shao Kahn arqueou uma sobrancelha frente à hesitação da guerreira. "Sim, meu mestre, a possível traidora terá cada passo vigiado". O rei acomodou-se novamente no trono, satisfeito por não precisar matar uma de suas filhas. A desobediência de ambas seria extremamente desagradável e inoportuna.

.

A princesa Kitana gostava de passear pelo palácio sorrindo. Sorrindo frente ao império sublime que se solidificava. Quando sentia uma sombra consigo os dentes se expunham mais pelo escárnio, para Mileena ver que em nada a assustava. Nunca foi um blefe.

Mileena era medonha em aparência, mas fraca como guerreira. (Isso destoava da opinião dos demais). Para ela, a irmã não passava de uma questão a ser resolvida sobre o seu passado, mais um tópico ignoto. (Tinha algo de errado na sua história de vida, havia peças deixando de se encaixar). E uma fraca, claro.

.

Um dia um camponês ficou curioso com alguém, alheio à polvorosa do restante da vila atacada. Ele viu uma mulher que vestia roxo, tinha os pulsos e tornozelos adornados por ouro e era tão rápida que os olhos mal acompanhavam seus movimentos oras brutos, ora delicados e sensuais, nas horas em que brincava com as presas. Os cabelos dela eram negros e estavam presos em um coque sem defeitos. Ela tinha olhos ameaçadores pelas sobrancelhas franzidas e as pupilas em forma de fenda. O nome deste admirador era Tai Ho, e para ele Mileena era linda.

Mileena sem máscara, coberta de sangue e no seu estado da mais pura insânia.

Não a Mileena do espelho, nem a irmã de Kitana. Tai Ho viu um terceiro reflexo da descendente dos Tarkatans. Ela, alheia a tudo o que passou pela cabeça do homem, ao vê-lo observando-a, sentiu uma afronta tão grande que não só matou-o. Roeu até os ossos. O homem ainda sorria quando a viu se aproximando. Nem tentou correr. Seria uma honra morrer por aquelas mãos.

A lástima foi o terceiro reflexo ficar desconhecido para ela. Talvez, se assim não o fosse, ela teria força e vontade para derrotar Kitana. Dos dois reflexos dos quais Mileena tinha ciência, ela acabou aceitando e segundo, onde ela era fraca e horrorosa.

Morreu pelas mãos da princesa bastarda, com um gosto desprezível na boca.

x

E, bem, cá estamos. Peço reviews, porque né, não é todo dia que se encontra algo sobre Mortal Kombat, então eu queria críticas/sugestões/qualquer outra coisa.

Espero que a leitura tenha sido agradável. Beijos e queijos.


End file.
